


Family Visit

by QueenScarlett



Series: Transmaster [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien girl's name is Cynthia, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: Five month has passed since Cynthia' coming out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Transmaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887862
Kudos: 7





	1. A sweet night

**Author's Note:**

> This episode will be less intense, a bit more friendly.

Today's class was boring, and even if I don't like Ms. Mendeleiev, Principal Damocles is not a good science teacher... he took the first 30 minutes to make his computer work. And of course, Max had to be absent, so nobody knew what was the actual problem. Alix almost slept during the entire class. 

We got out of the school and begin to walk toward Marinette's Home. 

"Did someone understood something?" asked Alya

"Except that Principal Damocles should never touch a computer.. no." said Marinette

"I learned that I could sleep without make any noise." yawned Alix

"I learned that I suck at origami!" I said.

"I learned that I could listen to music without getting caught." said Mylène

"I wish I would never say those words, but I miss Ms. Mendeleiev..." said Rose

"Hey! When does Kagami get back from Japan?" I asked

"In three days I think." answered Marinette

"Err I miss her.."

We got to Marinette's room and start to do our homework, well not everyone of us, Alix was on her phone, Alya was writing on the Ladyblog and Rose was trying some clothes that Marinette had prepared for her. At this point, we didn't care anymore to change in front of the others, except for Juleka, she was shy. Sometime, we wonder why we didn't invite Cynthia to come hang with us, of course there was two reason, one being his super mega but fabulous father and the other, she was Marinette's crush, so no.. It's sad, she's super nice to chill with; great taste of music, fashion and god she's pretty. It would be so simpler if Marinette just do the first move, oh well..

"Do you ever think that someday we'll get sex education?" asked Alix

"Oh god, imagine Marinette after those class." laughed Alya

"What?" said Marinette "What do you mean?"

"Oh Cynthia, please take me, oh yes, oh yes, OOOOOOH YEEES" I mimicked

"Hey!"

"Faster Cynthia!" 

"Harder!"

"Deeper"

"Be.."

"Stop it you guys!"

We all laugh gently as Marinette face's tuned red. Alix was going to add something, but Marinette threw her pillow at her, which she replied directly with. A good pillow fight began between us. We spent the rest of the day dancing, talking, playing and teasing each other. We completely forgot about our homework at the end of it. 

"What time is it? asked Mylène

"Oh damn!" I gasped "It's almost 7pm. I'm going to be late for diner."

"Is there something special?" asked Mylène.

"Y'a, Nathalie is coming over and my aunt want me to be there when she is invited." I said while packing my stuff rapidly.

"Why?"

"Don't know? So I can wash and clean up maybe? They always chat a lot during those diner, oh and it's weird to see Nathalie in different clothes than her suit."

"Wow, what does she look like?"

"I must admit.. she's is hot."

I left the house thanking Marinette's parents. I ran as fast as I could and arrived a few minutes early.

"Sorry Aunt Charlotte" I panted "I was studding really hard with the... WOW! I never saw them that big! .. Nice dress."

"Oh sorry dear! Hmmm? I thought you would have stayed at Marinette's house for tonight?"

"Well you always ask me to be there when Miss Nathalie's coming to diner... Want me to go?" I asked.

"Oh no, you're here so.. y'a. Hm can you help me finish putting the table?" 

"Sure."

After 10min _(and I must say, it was a bit awkward)_ , the doorbell rang and I opened to Miss Nathalie and.. she was also dress reaaaally nice.

"Oooh, hi Scarlett." said Nathalie. 

"H.. Hi Miss Nathalie. How you doing?"

"Pretty good, thank you."

My aunt and Nathalie went to the living room to chat and drink some wine as usual, and this was the first time my aunt invited me to eat on my own, I must say I found the situation a little strange but well, they seemed to be having fun. So as not to hear them / disturb them, I took my earphones and put some music on my phone. The repa my aunt had prepared was sumptuous, French-style grilled salmon with Conchiglie.

After eating, I took my plate, washed it immediately and went to my room. Before going upstairs, I took a little look to the two ladies, and they seemed to have real fun and they were really close and it's almost like they are ki...

**_DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_ **

"OH MY GOD!" I yelped

The two turned to my direction as I "hid" while answering the phone. I spoke a little and suddenly froze in place as I turned to my aunt.

"Who is it?" asked my aunt a bit worried.

"It was my father; they're coming to visit us for a week next Saturday."


	2. Scarlett's Familly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receving a call from her dad, her familly come from Quebec for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took long before get writin, I wasn't in the mood.

My aunt and I were waiting at the aeroport Paris-Charles De Gaulle, and since my dad called (and the moment I saw them kissing), it was a little bit awkward, not a bad awkward, between my aunt and I. The only things we said to each other was the kind of super banal conversation: hello, how are you, how was school or supper is ready. It's not that we were uncomfortable with the subject, it's that neither of us knew how to approach it, I mean, I always knew my aunt was a lesbian, that's the one of the reasons why I came to Paris, but let's say that I did not expect her to go out with Nathalie (neither that Nathalie was interested in girls, I mean, she seemed very close to Mr. Agrest (maybe she's bi?)). I thaught of it for a while and realise that if my dad sees us like this, it might be worst.

"Hey" I said spontaneously "Should we talk about what happend last week, before my dad arrives?"

My aunt rolled her tongue and her eyes and bite her lips.

"Sure!"

"So... are you two going.."

"No, not yet, nothing official."

"Oh. Ok, hmm when did it start?"

"Two days before, we saw each other at Andrée's and eat ice cream and for some reason we.. kissed."

Nice!"

...

...

...

"Aunt Charlotte."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I ruined the moment, it just suprised me.."

"It's ok dear, I wanted to talk to you about it too, but Nathalie was a little embarrassed."

"Why?"

"It's.. it's still new for her and she does not really know how to deal with it yet, so she want to take her time."

"Well, I think that we both know how it feel hehe, so, I understand."

"Thank you."

I smiled at my aunt and hug her, I was very happy for her, it had been a while since her last breakup that she had dated someone and she really had little time to go out and meet people. Suddenly, I heard the sound of rapid footsteps advancing towards me. I turned around and saw a small face running at full speed like a rocket in my direction. Instinctively (and usually) I put myself in a reception position and prepared myself for the missile which was heading towards me.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTEEEEERRRRRR" shouted the little one while jumping in my direction.

"CAPRICA!!!"

I caught her in her throw and spin her around in my arms before I fell to the ground.

"Hihihi, look, I lost a tooth, she said the jaws opend pointing a little hole."

"NOICE!"

It was my little sister Caprica, a tiny 4-year-old blonde with a round face. It must be said that seeing his smile filled me with joy every time. We both got up with the help of my aunt, and, thanks to "my sister's help" who showed us the way, we went to find my father and my two brothers (who apparently had also come). After chewing for about a minute, I saw my father walking quickly with my two brothers looking worried (probably because of my sister who had left at full speed to see me in an airport crowded with people). My dad was a tall, muscular man with a horrible mustache (which I was always afraid of growing up). But despite his impressive build, he wasn't a mean person. However, my big brother Nathaniel, was the only person I know who exceeded him in height (he was still 7 feet tall), but given his terrible thinness, his long black hair badly combed, his white complexion, he did not show the same feeling as our father, many thought he was sick, but yet he had never had a fever in his life. And then there was Ash, my twin, but we weren't exactly alike, especially since I had started hormones. He was a little taller than me, had a small scar on his cheek (which he had suffered from a camping accident when we were 7) and had a bit of a gothic look.

"Caprica!" said my dad "Don't, ever, run like this again, especially in a place like this."

"Sorry.. but I really really really really really really really wanted to see big sister."

"You couldn't wait one minute?" ask Ash

"No! laugh my sister."

My dad took her in his arm and tell her that he wouldn't let her go until they got to the appartment.

"Hey dad" I said while hugging him

"Hey sweaty, how are you."

"I'm happy to see you!"

"Yo sis" said Ash

"Hellllo Scar" said slowly Nathaniel

"What's up? How's the snow at home?"

"Shut up, laugh Ash, so good to see you."

"Mom did not come..?" I ask

My dad took a moment and hug me again."

"Sorry, she's still.. well you know. I have a letter from her, but I'm not sure you want to read it."

"There's my dead name on it, isn't it..?"

"Yup.."

My father looked at my aunt with a sorry look to which she respond with a sighed.

We walked over to my aunt's van and started driving towards the apartment. During the whole trip, my sister kept commenting on everything she saw. She ABSOLUTELY wanted to visit the big pointed tower, saying that if she went upstairs, she would be the tallest person in the world. My twin asked me how things were going here, I replied that everything was going well so far, that I had made more friends than at home and that everyone was aware of my transidentity.

"Hey, Sis?" ask my sister "Other than you and the big tower, what is cool here?"

"Awwn thank you. Hmm? How about my school?"

"Your school is cool?" exclaimed Caprica.

"Yes, I can take you there tomorrow, only if Papa is ok with it?"

"Sure! If you promise not to take your eyes off her and she promises not to make too much noise."

"Promise!" We both said.

Suddenly, my aunt pulled the car to a halt. I looked forward and saw a huge rhino charging in the street. We were about to get out of the car when suddenly the beast got caught up in a rope, which made it stop. A non-unknown figure landed on the ground and began to lead the rhino to the applause of the crowd around.

"WHOWASTHAT?" marveled my sister.

"That was Ladybug!" said my aunt and I simultaneously.

My sister's eyes widened with a face showing only admiration for this superhero.

"I wanna meet her!"


	3. The Jealousy

Five days have passed since my family arrived, we did a bit of everything they wanted to see and my dad bought me a new dress, an AgresteDesing! And I must say, it was strange to sleep in the same room as my twin again _(I was kinda use to be alone haha)_. My dad and my sister slept on the sofa bed together (my sister had a little pink blanket with a cute sleeping bunny on it) and, as usual (I guess), Nathaniel didn't slept at all, for some reason my brother NEVER slept, yet he had no health problems? He remained standing, motionless, without making the slightest noise during the night. If you weren't use to it (like my aunt) it can be.. creepy as hell _(but less creepy than Ghost Salker for sure (I was still having nightmare))_. 

But there was one thing that was a bit.. annoying? It had been 5 days since "nothing" had happened, otherwise, it had been 5 days since Ladybug had not appeared. And my sister was really starting to get impatient, I had to calm her down every time she was about to have a fit, I was too afraid that Hawkmoth would akumatize her. Children's anger can produce the worst akuma if you are not careful. But hey, today is another day and I "promised" her that we would go play at Marinette's house. She invited us to play at her place while she looked after Manon. We thought it might take her mind off playing with a friend (and Manon's mother was ok with it).

While we were walking toward Marinette's home, Caprica kept looking to the sky, hoping that Ladybug would pass by, but apart from a few pigeons, there was nothing. She was starting to have little tears on the edges of her eyes. While I also hoped we could meet her before tomorrow, I couldn't really want a disaster to happen either.

"Heeey" I said smiling kindly "Don't worry, we'll meet her for sure."

"Buut.."

"No but! You will!"

She smiled a bit and we finally got to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. We enter the store and saw Mrs Cheng.

"Bonjours Mrs Cheng" I said.

"Bonjours Scarlett, oooh and who is this little princess."

"Hihihi, I'm Caprica" giggled my sister "C-A-P-R-I-C-A, Caprica!"

"She's my little sister."

"Awwn, she is adorable, here's a cookie for you."

"AAAAAAAAAH! Thank you, Mademoiselle!" exulted my sister "I love you!"

She hugged Mrs Cheng.

"Is Marinette home?" I ask.

"She's upstair, in her room" gently said Mrs Cheng

"Thank you very much, come Caprica."

My little sister waved to Marinette's mother and we went upstairs. I knocked on her bedroom door as the little one looked around.

"Oh Scarlett, you're here!" said Marinette.

"Manirette!" said Caprica

"Hihi, it's Marinette*, how you doing Caprica." smiled Marinette

"I got a cookie!"

"Cooool!"

"Is Manon here?"

"No, not yet, she should arrive in about fifteen minutes. Come in."

"WOW YOUR ROOM IS COOOOL! Cooler than sis"

"Hey!"

"Thank you." laugh Marinette

Caprica began to explore the room a bit while Marinette told me that she had taken care to hide the pictures of Cynthia. I had warned him that if my sister made the logical connection between her and Cynthia, we would have enough for the day.

"Heeeey, there's a lot of picture of that girl from your school Scarlett in this book!" she smiled back at us **_(F*% &)_**

"Hmm, well you see, Cynthia is a model and Marinette here is doing a scrapbook for her. You know, Cynthia is super busy and she ask Marinette if she could help her with it."

"Why are there hearts on some of them? Are you .."

"It's how I select the best one for her!" said Marinette.

"Oooooh! Smart."

"Good job" I wispered.

A chance that my sister did not know how to read well, even less in attached letter.

"Well, let's close so as not to risk it being damaged."0 I smiled.

"Okidoki!"

Marinette and I looked at each other and sighed.

A few minutes later, Manon arrived with her mother, she had bring with her a little star-shaped wand. We did the introductions quickly and let them play for a bit. On our side we sat down at her desk and did a bit of our science homework. It was rather rare that I went all "alone" to Marinette's. I went more to Alix, Cynthia or sometimes to Rose. The only one I had ever been to was at Chloe's (I mean all alone, because she lives in the town hall and it was not uncommon for us to go there with class, but detail). I kept an eye on my sister from time to time in case she had a fit. With his little character, you never knew how things were going. I had even warned Marinette to avoid the subject of Ladybug.

"Have you finished your homework now?" ask Manon.

"Y'a! We wanna play with you!" continued my sister.

"We just finished" I said.

"What would you like to play?" ask Marinette.

"Ladybug & CatNoir!" shouted Manon.

"Yes, we will be Ladybug and CatNoir, and you two will be the evil Akuma!"

"Hmm!" reacted Marinette looking at me worried.

We couldn't really say no to the proposal, otherwise we would have to explain ourselves. I closed my eyes and nodded yes to Marinette

"Sure.." she said faking a smile.

She took some dolls from her bin and gave CatNoir to Manon and Ladybug to my sister, explaining that as she was leaving tomorrow, she should be Ladybug (I liked the reason, especially since the two little ones agreed). On our side, Marinette me while Lady Wifi and she took Evillustrator. We started to play and invent a little story by taking other stuffed animals to make citizens. After a while my sister finally said:

"I wish I could meet her." said my sister

"I've meet her a lot, she even save me plany of time haha" laughed Manon

"Huh?" said Caprica.

"Yup, and when I got Akumatize, I even fight her! My wand gave me super powers!"

"Yes, but that's not something to wish isn't?" said Marinette

I could see my sister's fists clenching.

"It's true, but it's fun to have a superhero like her in our city. Always there when you need help and beat the bad villains" cheered Manon

Her cheeks began to swell. I came close to my sister.

"She even came to my birthday last year!"

Furious, my sister took Manon's wand and ran to the toilet, I wanted to open the door, but without success, she had locked the door. I knocked on the door several times, but no answer.

"Caprica! Please open the door."

"NO! I dont want to! It's unfair! We don't have superheroes at home."

"Please little sunshine.."

"Huh? There's a butterfly?"

My body froze as my eyes opened wide

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Hi Hawkmoth!"

"NOOOOOO"

I started to punch the door as hard as I could.

"You can help me find Ladybug?" ask my sister

"Leave her alone!" I screamed while crying

I started to kick the door

"How can this door be so solid!?!"

"What's going on Scarlett?!" panick Marinette

"My sister is getting Akumatize!"

At his words, she immediately joined me in trying to break down the door.

"So you just want their miraculous?" ask my sister

"That's it! Marinette, step aside."

I took a few step and jam into the door.

I opened my tearful eyes and saw the one thing I didn't want to see, my sister was floating in the middle of the room, her blonde hair had turned black and pink with a tiara on her head, her little blue dress had become a pink and black princess dress and the little wand she had taken from Manon had become a heart-shaped wand. My sister was an akuma. She slowly turned to me (or at least that was what I felt, everything seemed to me to be slowing down at the moment) and raised her wand.

"Kneel to your princess!" She screamed

A heart-shaped ray came out of the wand and hit me directly. My clothes began to transform into the same princess dress type as her and I slowly lost my sight, or rather consciousness.

"I'm sorry Capri..."


	4. Rise of the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, the point of view will be from Marinette/Ladybug

"Scarlett!!" I hurled

My heart was beating faster and faster as I watched my friend, now completely transformed into a metallic pink-skinned princess, kneel in front of Caprica.

"Hahaha" laughed Caprica "Now begin the Rise of Princess Bubblegum. No wait, I don't like that name anymore.. I want an other one."

I took advantage of this moment of reflection to slowly step back towards my room. If she spotted me, no one could stop her from transforming the whole city into a pink princess world. I was two to three steps from my bedroom door and she continued to mutter names out loud.

"Found it" she declared "This is the Rise of Princess Coton Candy! Hey where is Marinette"

She looked around and found me at my door.

"Heeeey, no fair!" she accused me as she pointed at me with her hand "Come back here!"

I slammed the door, looked it and went straight to Manon, she had to be put to safety first. Then I could transform without worries.

"What's happening Marinette" worried Manon

"It will be ok, come with me" I said

I opened my chest and put her in it. 

"No matter what, stay hidden!" I said to her

I was about to close the safe when I heard the sound of a powerful punch in the door. I turned and saw the door cracking. The Princess must have ordered her new maid to break down the door.

"Understood?" 

"Yes"

I turned around and looked at the door being hit again and again, breaking faster at every punch. I went to the door to my rooftop and waited for her to kick down the door and spot me, if she saw me coming up, she wouldn't take the time to look around the room and find Manon. And as expected, the moment she smashed down the door, she saw me right away.

"Hey!" said the Princess "Golden Maid, catch her!"

Maid-Scarlett nod and jump to my direction as I went to the rooftop, closed the door on her before she could touch me and put the table on the door.

"Marinette, what's the problem?" worried Tiki "she doesn't look that dangerous, compare to other Akuma, why are you stressing from"

"Princess whatever is not that much of a treat" I said slowly "but.. refighting Scarlett again.. this is going to be hard"

Once again, Maid-Scarlett begin to punch the door.

"..."

The hits got faster.

"Let's do this!" I declared taking a deep breath.

I saw the golden fist of Scarlett goes trough the door

"Tikki, Spots On" I command.

I transform quickly and at same moment she jumped trough the door, I jumped of the rooftop and swang away. I took a quick look and saw Maid-Scarlett and the Princess searching me. In the space of a second, I thought I saw Scarlett staring in my direction. Without any hesitation, I hide behind a chimney and wait for a bit. It wouldn't really matter if she saw me tho, it would make them leave my house and Manon and my parents would be safe, well for now.

I pick up my Yo-yo and text ChatNoir

_\- ChatNoir, their is an new Akuma in liberty and..._

"..."

_...come quick, I'll be at the Arc de Triomphe._

I wanted to talk about Scarlett, but it was best to tell him in person, it was not only easier, but also safer.

I took a little breath and suddenly heard a cracking sound. My eyes snapped open and I whirled around jumping backwards in reflex as I watched Maid-Scarlett's fist destroy the chimney in one fell swoop. The Princess, who looked a little bit angry, was floating behind her.

"LADYBUG." she screamed with her little voice "Give me your Miraculous"

"You didn't say please!" I smirked, while jumping off the roof.

"NO FAIR, Scarlett, get me her Miraculous" she ordered, making a face at me.

Maid-Scarlett nod and jumped in my direction, she looked like a command robot. I attack her with my Yo-yo, hitting her on the face, deviating from her course and fled, swinging low to the ground. 

"Come back here! No fair, no fai.." I heard her screaming

"I really don't know if this is going to be easy or not.." I wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took very long to do.. I've been working a lot lately >~<


	5. Dealing with a princess and her maids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is still in Marinette P.O.V.

I've finaly reach the Arc de Triomphe and, gladly, ChatNoir is already there waiting for me. And I still don't know why his hair keep getting longer everytime I see him.

"ChatNoir, you here" I said

"Hello My Lady" said ChatNoir "New Akuma?"

"Y'a, Princess Coton Candy, but that not the problem.."

"Hmm? It have an Amok?"

"Probably worst"

"How so?"

"She have for servant the same person who was.. Transmaster...." I said slowly

"Oh.."

I sit on the ground, thinking about how to defeat her and I knew it would'nt be easy. The more I tried to think about it, the more it reminded me of that day: seing Chloé turning into dust in my hand, transpercing one of my best friend and the blood.. all that blood on my hand. Their wasn't a day where I could sleep without seeing the death body of ChatNoir. I curled up and saw some tears drop on the ground. 

"We can call for..." said ChatNoir

"NO!" I screamed "No way I'm letting anyone else fight this kind of demon again..."

It wasn't like she was the most dangerous or powerfull ennemy we faced yet, I mean, Hawk Moth, Style Queen and even Lila were harder, but Transmaster... Transmaster was the first to make me cross the line. What if I crossed it again? What kind of hero would I become? 

"Hey, Ladybug, it's ok" said ChatNoir, putting his hands on my shoulder, "We can do it together, we always do"

I got up and looked at the sky. There was one way to defeat them and it was to beat the Akuma. This time, I hope, it would be easier.

"If we can get rid of her and get easly to the Akuma, we can defeat both of them without any problem." I said

"Then we'll need a distraction!"

"There you are!" A shrill voice said.

I turned around quick and saw something way worst that I had imagine, not only Maid-Scarlett and Princess was there, but there was also Maid-Kagami, _in the same princess dress as Scarlett and it didn't fit her at all.._ , armed with her training saber.

"This.. Wasn't.. Planned..." I said slowly

"I thought they was only Scarlett..?" ask ChatNoir.

"Well.., now there is also Kagami." I anwserd while stepping back

"I don't like hide and seek!" complained the Princess, "I'm not good at it..."

"Well, Princess Pinky, we are just really good at it!" joked ChatNoir taking out his staff

"IT'S SUPER PRINCESS LOLLIPOP!" hurled the Princess, waving her entiring flying little body body.

"Wasn't it Princess Coton Candy..?" I asked

"No! I change it... Super Princess Lolli.. Mega Princess Lollipop is better!" complained the Princess

"What a capricious little akuma..."

"Well, it's fit with her real name.." I wispered

"Get me their miraculous!" screamed the Princess "Whatever they are!"

The duo straightened up suddenly, like robots and began to walk in our direction in sync.

"Get ready for anything." I said. "They are monstruly strong for maid..."

Maid-Kagami lift her arm in the air and swang her sword direct to the ground, making a enourmous air slash toward my direction. I dodged the attack and rushed towards Maid-Kagami throwing my yoyo at her, which she deflected with her sword, then I rushed forward, my leg raised to kick her, but I only managed to hit her sword in defense position. Maid-Scarlett rushed towards ChatNoir, who quickly dodged. He took advantage of the opening to strike her with his staff in the back, but without surprise, she blocked the blow with her arm. For my part, I continued to avoid Maid-Kagami's various sword blows while trying to watch our little enemy who was just floating while twiddling her thumbs. She seemed to really want to participate, but it's like fear (?) was holding her back. Simultaneously, as our robot enemies were about to deliver a powerful attack, Cat Noir and I retreated to the edge of the roof, completely opposite our target. If there is one thing that pissed me off about this fight, it was the expressionless face of our opponents, it only made them colder and more terrifying.

"We can't just fight them like that, we need a plan." I said regaining my breath

"C'mooon, I know you can do it!" whined the Princess, "Be stronger, more stronger!"

Suddenly the two Maids straightened up again, Scarlett snapping her fingers and Kagami swinging her arm holding the sword, and I don't know why, but they gave off such a monstrous aura. It was enough for the princess to order such a thing for them to just become more powerful, when they were already surpassing us from the beginning. 

"Oh boy..." worried ChatNoir

"We need to stop this, as quick as possible..." I add

"I have an idea, but you'll have to act quick, ok?"

Maid-Scarlett turned back in our direction, even faster than before. I braced myself to counterattack, but Cat Noir rushed over her, grabbed her and threw himself down the Arc. For a second, I felt like the world had stopped moving.

"NOOOOOOOO" screamed the tiny Princess

"Now!" screamed Chat Noir

I saw the huge opening created by the distraction and threw my Yoyo at the princess, hitting her tiara, but to my surprise (and I should have guessed it) no Akuma exiting.

"MY TIARA!" cryed the little one.

"Damn it!" 

"Your going to pay for that, it was beautifull." whimpered the Princess

Maid-Kagami rushed in my direction and began to attacked me with her sword. _I should have target that damn magic rod._ I tried to fight back, but her skin was so hard that I hurt myself more hitting her, and since she was some kind of robot, she couldn't even feel the pain. Some of her blows managed to reach me, cutting me little by little, but I managed to dodge them enough to have no serious injuries. But despite the pain, I kept hitting her over and over again, I felt my fists and my feet shake with every hit, I couldn't pass up the chance offered by my friend. He was all alone down there against Scarlett, and I didn't prefer to think about it. 

I picked up my Yoyo and threw it at her, _maybe it would have more effect_ , but Maid-Kagami doged it made a gigantic leap in the air and executed a sword stroke so powerful that the Arc de Triomphe was cut in two. I managed to avoid her and threw my Yo-yo at her that she couldn't avoid this time. The thread surrounded her blocking the slightest of these movements, I swing her dozen of times and threw her as far as I could. 

I turned with difficulty to little Akuma, and began to walk in pain with my arm extended to her.

"Give me the rod, Princess." I asked

"No no no no no" whimpered the Princess "No fair, no fair!!

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"But you cheated..."

"Please.."

"No!"

I began to spin my Yoyo, I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to showed her that I'll do it if I must.

"Last chance.."

"HELP!" she screamed 

The second she screamed, I was hit by something and was thrown toward the edge of the building.

"Aie"

I looked at the object that had hit me and... it was ChatNoir.. covered in blood! He was shaking all over, his mask and his lips were slightly torn and his limbs seemed broken (his leg was twisted and his hand was clearly more than broken). Only a few minutes had passed since he jumped. What the hell happend?

"CHAT NOIR!" I screamed

"Bad plan, my lady.. that was a very bad plan..." he panted

I looked up and saw Maid-Scarlett and my heart started racing very quickly. Not to mention her slightly loosened hair, ragged dress or her body that seemed to have cracked, it was her facial expression that had gone from stoic to frustrating. She looked even more terrifying than before. 

"I tried to cataclysm her.." he slowly said.

"This is a nightmare" I shuddered

She started to walk with difficulty towards us, she felt really hurt by the attack, but she looked more enraged than hurt. I wanted to move, but it was like my whole body was stuck in place. It was like seing death walking in your direction

"It's impossible to fight her, she will continue to beat us over and over." I quavered

"She doesn't even know want she want.."

Wait? But... that's true, she wants our Miraculous, but does she at least know what it is? I looked for a bit what was happening right now and the Princess wa still full of opening, maybe if I could make her come at me, I could defeat her! I looked at the ground and saw two small gold coins, I took them in my hand and stood up. It couldn't be that easy wouln't it?

"I surrender!" I declared

"What?" said ChatNoir

"Huh?"

Maid-Scarlett stop at the moment the Princess react to it.

"Here is our miraculous, Mega-Princess-Lollipop, I offer them to you, you have won the game." 

"It's Queen of candy now, but what?" she asked

"What are you doing Ladybug??" asked ChatNoir

"Shhhhush" I wispered while kicking him lightly.

"You have defeated us, and by that it mean you must have our Miraculous, it is the rules!" I declared.

"Really? I won?" said the Princess with her eyes wide-opened and pointing herself.

"Yes, now come take our Miraculous."

"HOURRA! I WON"

I watched the little princess come towards me while watching her maid remained still. Although seeing the very happy little girl come laughing irritated me a little, I must said that it reassured me enormously at the same time, the feeling of fear was slowly subsided. I held out my hand to her with the two coins that she took directly and I took advantage of the HUGE opening she had to take her wand slowly from her hands (without her even noticing it) and broke it in front of her.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, my magic rod" she whined.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly."

The little girl became herself again and fell under the ground. She looked around her, wondering what had happened.

"Where am I? HUH? LADYBUG!" 

"Hello little one, I heard you wanted to see me?" I smiled.

"yes.. oh no what have done, nobody hurt, no no no no no, I don't want to become evil!" she worried.

"Don't worry about this, we will fix this, but what was the problem?"

"I wanted to see you, but you wasn't coming and it was the last day before I was going back home and the nice friend was saying all those nice thing and I got a bit jealous and then a butterfly appered and there was a voice and then I don't know..."

"Well, now I'm here hihi" I laughed "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Ladybug..." painted ChatNoir "please.."

I looked at him and motioned for him to give me a quick minute.

"YES! Thank you very much for protecting the city and to be so awesome!" she exulted in smile. 

"Hey, wanna do something with me?" I asked gently

"YES! What is it!" 

"Say with me: Miraculous Ladybug!" 

She gave me the biggest smiled I ever seen and jump of joy. 

"1, 2, 3."

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"

I took the time to look at the gaze of the little girl who was amazed by the beauty of the millions of ladybugs repairing all the damage caused by the fight and took a last look at ChatNoir, healed of his injuries and I must admit, all this made smile me enormously.


End file.
